


Priority scheduling

by taralynden



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Developing Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-15
Updated: 2012-01-15
Packaged: 2017-10-29 14:06:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/320736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taralynden/pseuds/taralynden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why should little things like work schedules get in the way of some cuddling?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Priority scheduling

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published on FF.net as part of "Prowl & Jazz challenges"

Prowl had been online for several breems just watching his exhausted mate charge, but now Jazz's visor flickered on and he leaned down to kiss him.

"Mmm, mornin' Sparkles." Jazz murmured tiredly as the kiss ended.

Prowl pulled him close, stroking the back of his helm.

"You got in very late. Was everything okay?"

"A few delays. Nothin' major. Guess we gotta get movin' if we're gonna be on time for the debriefin', eh?"

"I have rescheduled it. You need time to rest, as do Mirage and Bumblebee, I imagine."

"Ain't like you t'delay on hearin' updates."

"I believe if there were anything urgent that you would have insisted on a meeting as soon as you returned. You have certainly done so before."

"Huh. Well, you're right. Nothin' big in this one, mostly just confirmation of what we already know. So I get a sleep in, then?"

"That is the general idea." Prowl agreed, delicately kissing his mate's left sensor horn.

Jazz twitched, pouting.

"No fair teasin', Sparkles."

"Why not?"

"I ain't gonna get much charge if I'm lyin' here missin' you."

"Who says you'll be missing me?" Prowl asked, working his fingers gradually down to one of the sensitive points in Jazz's neck. "With your meeting cancelled I'm free for several groons."

Jazz began to make some startled comment but Prowl cut him off with another kiss.

~You're not the only one getting frustrated by our current schedule.~

"So it seems." Jazz chuckled as Prowl began kissing his way down his neck.

Prowl grimaced a little as he found grit and rough spots on Jazz's armour; the mech needed a good stint in the wash racks and then some proper detailing, but right at the moment Prowl wasn't the least bit interested in making the suggestion. It had been far too long since they had last had personal time together and he was thoroughly tired of self servicing. Slag it all, they were an acknowledged couple now, he shouldn't _have_ to.

Moving lower, palms pressing in against Jazz's hips he murmured a request for his mate to open his panel. Nothing happened. Surprised he raised his head to look up and found Jazz's visor was dark: he had dropped back into recharge.

Huffing in exasperation - and telling his systems that they had to wait a bit longer - he returned to his earlier position of lying beside the other mech.

"Don't think I'm not going to tease you about this." he warned as he settled down.

"Wha's that, babe?" Jazz muttered confusedly, rousing.

Prowl kissed the top of his helm and cuddled him close.

"Nothing. Never mind. Charge."

"Stay?"

"Yes. I'll stay."

Jazz smiled, snuggling in against him.

"Love ya, Sparkles."

"I know. I love you too. Which is why I'm changing the schedule so that we get the whole orn..."


End file.
